


We Can't Hide The Evidence in Our Heads

by the_fluff_awakens



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dream Sex, Hux likes to give head, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, but in a ship, obviously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fluff_awakens/pseuds/the_fluff_awakens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way back from a mission, Kylo Ren spies on General Hux's dreams and finds that the general doesn't seem to hate him as much as he likes to pretend.</p><p>Or General Hux gets off on giving head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Hide The Evidence in Our Heads

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Because @kyluxpositivityweek (on Tumblr) told me to. #2 in their [NSFW Challenges](http://kyluxpositivityweek.tumblr.com/post/145595034755/tag-kyluxweek-or-kyluxpositivityweek-or). And because I like to live right on the edge, I wrote this while at work. That’s just the kind of trash I am.

Kylo Ren sits in the pilot seat, scowling and tisking as, to his right, General Hux mumbles in his sleep. Supreme Leader Snoke had sent them to a highly sensitive mission that took them away from the Finalizer and its crew, and though the mission had been a success (the artifact now safely stowed and secured in the shuttle’s cargo bay), it had not been without its fair share of snags.

They had brought a small number of the general’s Stormtroopers with them, for instance, and had lost all of them in what was supposed to be a quick infiltration of one of the Resistance’s secret bases. If the general hadn’t insisted on wasting precious time and energy on what he sneeringly called ‘an actual plan,’ Ren would have been able to break into the vault easily and without incident. For all the Force, he cannot fathom why his master had insisted he brought the general with him to a small and sensitive mission. Hux does not know how to do anything small; the general is a fan of over-analyzing and large-scale tactics.

And so they make their return to the Finalizer, the shuttle one squadron of troopers lighter than when they’d left. This is why Kylo Ren now finds himself piloting the damned thing. It had taken a few hits itself, and so the autopilot is on the fritz, as well as the hyperdrive. They’re now two days behind schedule, and Hux hasn’t been able to shut up about how much he’s probably needed on his ship. _His ship!_ As if he didn’t share its command with Ren.

“ _Mmph,_ ” Hux mutters next to him, shifting in his seat in a huff.

Ren can’t help rolling his eyes at the man’s stubbornness. He’d told the general to retire to the passenger compartment when he’d caught him nodding off, but Hux had scoffed at him, as if the idea of needing sleep was somehow insulting to him. He’s about to perform a complicated maneuver to jolt Hux in his seat, because he’s been manually flying this shuttle for too long now, and he’s growing sleepy and bored, when Hux suddenly sits up irritably. His eyes are still closed, his brows furrowed, lower lip caught under his teeth. He clenches his fists.

“ _Ren!_ ”

Ren’s eyebrows shoot up at the sound of his voice. It doesn’t have its usual stern quality, it’s a voice Ren’s never heard the General use.

“ _Damn it, Ren,_ ” Hux practically _whimpers_ , and with that, Ren’s shifting through his dream-adled mind.

What he finds wakes him up faster than a stim-shot and has him gripping the control wheel tighter. Hux is on his knees in his dream, naked but for his boots and command cap. In front of him looms Ren, fully-clothed, with a noticeable bulge between his legs. Dream-Hux’s heavy-lidded eyes stare at this bulge hungrily, biting his lip like the real Hux does.

“ _If you want it so bad, General,_ ” dream-Ren chuckles, running one gloved hand under dream-Hux’s jaw. “ _Just take it already._ ”

And with that, dream-Hux lurches forward, trembling hands fumbling over the many layers dream-Ren is wearing. Ren finds it funny that his dream self seems to be wearing so much more layers than he normally does, and he senses Hux’s impatience in both dream and reality. Finally, _finally_ , dream-Hux unsheathes his hard cock. It’s massive and leaking already, and Ren has to smile at the general’s generosity. He finds himself licking his lips just as dream-Hux does the same, and dream-Ren groans when his cock is tentatively licked. Dream-Hux’s tongue moves in deft little strokes over the small opening, teasing and tasting, before he opens his mouth wider and swallows dream-Ren whole. As generous as he is with his imagination of Ren’s cock, dream-Hux manages to take him all in, his nose hitting dream-Ren’s thick hair. When dream-Hux constricts his throat around dream-Ren’s cock, Ren’s real-life knee jerks upward, shoving the wheel in his hands sharply to the right and causing the ship to tilt slightly.

He growls under his breath when Hux sits up in his seat mid-moan, eyes blearily looking around. His face is flushed and he’s panting when he catches Ren’s eye. Ren must not have been able to school his expression fast enough, because Hux’s eyes widen in horror as realization finally hits him.

“What do you think you’re doing, Ren?” Hux demands, shifting in his seat in a futile attempt to hide his erection. If he could only manage to control his temper and look down at Ren’s own lap, he’d realize they’re in the same predicament right now. “Messing about in my head like that.”

“As much as I’d like to root around that hard head of yours, Hux,” Ren smirks, acutely aware of the shaky quality of his voice. “I was merely looking in on _your own fantasy_. You and I both know I’m not that creative.”

Hux opens his mouth, no doubt intending to yell at him further, but he shifts in his seat again and rests one hand over his erection. He groans in what Ren could only think of as actual pain, and he almost takes pity on the General. Almost.

“Why don’t you go back to the passenger compartment like I told you,” Ren says dismissively, turning his face upfront, as if there was actual traffic in front of them. “And take care of…that.”

Hux says nothing, his breathing growing more ragged as the seconds tick by, and Ren finally gives in. He returns his attention back to the general to find Hux’s normally blue eyes darkened with lust. Hux is looking at him with an expression that borders on predatory, and Ren is not used to being prey. It stirs something in his stomach. It makes his hard on twitch in his pants.

“Scooch over,” Hux commands brusquely.

“Excuse me?” Ren asks incredulously.

“I want to fucking suck your cock, Ren,” Hux says matter-of-factly. “Are you going to let me or do you plan on piloting us all the way back to our ship with that tent between your legs?”

Ah, so he has noticed.

Ren shifts in his seat infinitesimally, but that’s all the invitation Hux needs. His left hand pushes against Ren’s chest, shoving him back into his seat, while the other hand starts massaging him through his pants. Hux doesn’t even need to fumble through the layers like dream-Hux did, the part in Ren’s tunic having already opened up when his knee jerked earlier.

“Did you enjoy the show, Ren?” Hux asks, almost angrily. “Liked what you saw?”

Ren moans as he rocks his hips up, frustrated at the lack of skin-on-skin friction. Hux seems to be just as impatient, because he bends over and _nuzzles_ at Ren’s lap, his nose bumping against Ren’s erection. To Ren’s astonishment, Hux starts sucking at the head _through his tights_.

“OH ffffuck, Hux,” Ren groans, his leather gloves producing a sharp noise as he grips the wheel dangerously tight. If he isn’t careful, this ship is going to have to sustain more damage.

The hand on Ren’s chest finally trails down to his waist, its fingers hooking around the band of his tights and pulling at it until his flushed cock is exposed.

“Hmm,” Hux hums appreciatively. “I see my imagination wasn’t so far off.”

Just as he did in his dream, Hux licks at the tip of Ren’s cock teasingly, tip of his tongue torturously running over the slit again and again, his spit mixing with Ren’s precome. Ren’s right hand leaves the wheel to rest on the back of Hux’s head as Hux finally opens his mouth to take him in.

Unlike in the dream, Hux can’t quite take all of him in his mouth, but his hand compensates for this by grabbing Ren at the base and twisting slowly. Up and down, his hand and mouth move, falling into a deliciously slow and sensuous rhythm that has Ren gasping and groaning before long. His hips buck up involuntarily, his fingers clenching around Hux’s mussed hair as the rhythm picks up.

What drives Ren over the edge, apart from Hux’s wet warm mouth and his tongue’s obvious expertise, is the general’s unabashed enjoyment of this act. Hux keeps moaning around him, his throat vibrating and sending delicious shocks up Ren’s spine. He also doesn’t miss how Hux is grinding down in his seat, his ass moving in sensual circles in time with his mouth’s movements. 

Ren expects to hear his frustration when he lets his mind wander towards Hux’s thoughts, but all he finds is pure pleasure. This, combined with a particularly hard swallowing that constricts the walls of Hux’s throat around his cock, undoes him. Ren spurts into Hux’s mouth, thick and messy, and he watches in awe as Hux swallows every last drop, his small body convulsing as his hands pinch at Ren’s flesh.

Ren doesn’t need to see between the general’s legs to know he’s ruined his pants. 

He feels utterly spent as his body wilts in his seat, sighing as Hux tucks him back into his tights. Hux sits up, licking his swollen lips, and Ren laughs when the general looks down at the wet spot in his pants irritably.

“Don’t worry, General,” Ren says lazily as the Finalizer mercifully comes into view. He’s dangerously close to falling asleep at the wheel right now. “I’ll drag you to my rooms and return the favor just as soon as we dock.”

“You better,” Hux huffs, but he returns Ren’s smile with a slow quirk of his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://the-fluff-awakens.tumblr.com).


End file.
